Revenge is not always sweet.
by EvilGriss
Summary: UPDATED***Frank stands accused, it's a race to save him in more ways than one. Survival of the fittest. STATUS FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

usual disclaimers apply I don't own anyone Boo Hoo!!!  
  
I think it may be preferable to read The Past Comes Calling first. Although not strictly necessary it does explain who some of the characters are!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Sequel to THE PAST COMES CALLING.  
  
  
  
REVENGE IS NOT ALWAYS SWEET!  
  
Just a short chapter to ease you into this  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
  
  
July 1998  
  
Lord, the fresh air had never tasted sweeter, " suppose that's what comes from having been locked up in a State Pen for the past five years " he thought, but not any more, not any more.  
  
Freedom was a gift he wasn't wasting this time, but payback was long overdue.  
  
Steven was a patient man, he'd had to learn to be. He hadn't forgotten the teachings of the other inmates as to revenge , he knew exactly what he was gonna do , if it took years well then So Be It!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
A Few years later......  
  
  
  
Office of Frank Donovan March 2002  
  
Sitting back on his chair, his hands trying to rub away the pounding headache, Frank thought that he'd never been as tired in his entire life. He laughed softly to himself as he thought about the cause of this fatigue.  
  
Their names were Emily and Maria the six month old twins of himself and his now.. wife, Jenna.  
  
Donovan a daddy....... boy that had taken some getting used to!! But he wasn't for changing it for the world.  
  
His wife being an ex agent understood that regular hours were for office workers, so she never berrated him for being late or away for days on end. Just as long as he didn't bring work home with him , they'd found the perfect balance between too much and not enough.  
  
Funny though he was still trying to get used to being happy, but prided himself on still being able to pin someone to the spot in fear with just a look.  
  
"Oh hell" thought Cody "he's still here" as he tried to back away from the office without being seen.  
  
Ha , no such luck "Cody, thought you'd gone home" shouted Frank.  
  
"I'm just about to, so if it's babysitting you're after forget it" he laughed.  
  
"No, no ,no, you're safe for now, I'm out of town from tomorrow, if you remember" stated Frank  
  
"Oh yeah, New York isn't it, hobnobbing with the F.B.I overlords" asked Cody.  
  
"Yeah," was the reply "something like that."  
  
"Are you all Okay with Robert being in my shoes for a few days?" he questioned.  
  
Cody thought for a moment , "well he doesn't have your wonderful sunny disposition, but then again he doesn't have the ice cold freeze out look either, "  
  
" Seriously Frank, he's one of us now, we all love the guy and you know that's no disrespect to you" Cody added.  
  
"Yeah I know, and I'm glad , make sure you look after him mind, or else Alex'll bust your asses for you"  
  
"Hell will freeze over before before I'll tangle with Alex, she sure is protective over that husband of her's, mind you after what they wen't through It's understandable"  
  
Frank nodded in agreement , he understood, really understood!  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"We are now starting our descent, please make sure seats are in the upright posit..........."  
  
Frank fastened his seat belt and thought about the days ahead. His idea of fun was definitely not three days with the F.B.I brass but if he wanted to secure more funds for his team's operation he supposed he had to show willing. He sighed heavily and reasoned with himself that he had to Indeed make the most of It.  
  
He was very pleased on checking into his hotel to find out that it had a pool and gym, just what he needed to de-stress after haggling over departmental budgets.  
  
His first meeting was scheduled for 3p.m , should be out of it by five and in the pool by half past.  
  
  
  
"Might not be such a bad trip after all" he chuckled.  
  
  
  
please R&R for me 


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimers as Chapter 1  
  
Thanks for the reviews  
  
I'm hotting up the pace for our guy now  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Meetings, however many he had, he still hated them. This one was no exception.  
  
No, the teams budget would not be upped, it was obvious that the powers that be had concluded that they were over funded as it was. Frank went in with the argument over the exceptional clean up rate, only to be hit by the brick wall that it had already been achieved on the present budget.  
  
Now he sat through the next two hours of meaningless drivel only to be told at the end of it that his team would not be receiving any extra funding for the next six months. His reaction did not please those present.  
  
Still he wasn't here to make friends he reasoned, he was here to get what he wanted and as that wasn't going to happen the pleasantries ended here.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Karen Moore was 26 years old and at the very top of her profession, she was one of the highest paid call girls in New York, she shopped at the best and most exclusive stores, she drove a top of the range car, she owned a penthouse apartment in a good building. She also had a clientelle list that if found would bring down half of the top Police chiefs, judges, lawyers and businessmen in New York.  
  
Well a girl had to have some insurance against prosecution didn't she???  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Frank got back to the Hotel blazing with anger. " Call Jenna," he thought "she always calms me down."  
  
He replaced the telephone onto the receiver smiling wickedly, unfortunately the calming down had left him with another problem. Jesus even over the phone she had to power to excite him...  
  
He wished not for the first time that she was here with him now.  
  
Frank tossed a coin, "heads it's the cold shower and tails it's the gym and pool" It landed on tails.  
  
"Thankyou Lord , never did quite take to cold showers much" he laughed.  
  
After a workout which eased the tension he felt and a relaxing swim , he'd managed to clear his head and decided that he was going to go home a day early. There was really no point hanging around another day only to be told the same old story again. The decision had gone against him so he was off.  
  
He dialled the airport and booked himself on a seven a.m. flight home, he was going to surprise Jenna and the kids so didn't call to let her know.  
  
Walking into the bathroom, he turned on the shower and stepped in, luxuriating in the steady flow of hot water. He towelled himself off and dressed in black trousers and a cotton shirt before heading off downstairs to the restaurant for dinner.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Dining alone had never bothered Frank, after all he was a loner at heart, but he understood that it could be awkward and difficult for others. So when the woman asked if it was Okay if she joined him, he had no objections.  
  
"I'm Karen Moore by the way" she said "Frank, Frank Donovan" he replied.  
  
After introductions were over they jokingly agreed they could stand each others company for the duration of a meal. After all they were adults, weren't they.  
  
A couple of hours and more than a couple of drinks later Frank got up and made his excuses , rather unsteadily he thought but Karen didn't seem to notice so he shrugged it off. He didn't feel good though, his legs were shaky and his head was pounding.  
  
" Karen it's been a pleasure to meet you, but I have an early flight to catch in the morning, so I think I better turn in" he said. "That's Okay, thankyou for the company, I'll be here for a while yet if you change your mind" she giggled.  
  
Letting himself into his room he thought about what she'd said. Changing his mind was not on the agenda, he was a married man now, but if he hadn't have been he'd have to admit the prospect was very tempting.  
  
"Jesus, I have got one son of a bitch headache................................  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
The pain in his head had not subsided, he felt groggy and turned to look at the clock 3 a.m. was what he saw. "shit, shit, shit" he cried as the pain of opening his eyes dawned on him, as he turned to look the other way the sickness hit him.  
  
"BLOOD, WHAT THE FUCK"  
  
Suddenly the door burst open  
  
"NYPD , Don't move" came the voice.  
  
He was suddenly aware of the barrel of a gun being pointed squarely at him, he was also sickeningly aware that the woman who laid beside him on the bed was dead. "HOW?....WHAT?......WHY? .......  
  
"Slowly, very slowly, put your hands behind your head and move away from the bed"  
  
"No this can't be real, I'm going to wake up any minute, why've I got blood all over my hands?"  
  
His mind was racing and none of it was making any sense, he wasn't a killer , why couldn't he remember?  
  
Or was he a killer? he didn't know, he couldn't think straight, he was starting to doubt his own sanity?  
  
Sergeant Davies stepped into the room and surveyed the scene the woman on the bed was partially clothed and was covered in what he thought to be stab wounds. Her eyes were chillingly wide open and staring.  
  
"Oh Lord" Davies stated "It's Karen Moore, never thought she'd meet her end like this"  
  
Davies knew now that he was in way over his head. This was going to be a very sensitive case, if Karens files ever got out it would just about bring half of New York to a halt.  
  
Something wasn't sitting right in his mind about this, the man had obviously just woken up, he only had a pair of boxer shorts on, well them and a terrifyingly shocked expression on his face. He didn't think you could just calmly murder someone and then get straight to sleep.  
  
His hands were cuffed behind his back as he was roughly pushed to the floor, he could have sworn he heard the cop gasp when he caught sight of his back. He didn't think he could stand the trauma of all that story coming out again, not on top of this insane mess.  
  
He tried to tell them who he was but in the confusion it was falling on deaf ears.  
  
"Oh Jesus how did all this happen , have I really killed the girl? get a grip of yourself, think, think," but he couldn't, his mind was blank, everything was a total blank.  
  
The hotel room was now being systematically searched.  
  
"Sergeant Davies, you'd better take a look at this" said the officer  
  
"Well the plot thickens once again, well well well, welcome to New York Agent Frank Donovan"  
  
"Get him out of here" he spat.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Alex, Cody and Jake's pagers were beeping incessantly.  
  
The message GET IN TO WORK NOW URGENT!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Monica had gotten into work really early to finish off some paperwork and had taken the fateful call.  
  
How the hell she was supposed to tell the others she didn't know. She didn't believe a word of it, but you don't just go around arresting people for the hell of it now do you?  
  
The others arrived looking worse for wear after all it was only five a.m..  
  
"This had better be good" said Jake  
  
"shut up , just shut the fuck up" she was falling to pieces now, she decided to go with the official line.  
  
"At 3.30 a.m. today Frank Donovan was arrested in New York on suspicion of the murder of Karen Moore...............a high class call girl"  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 coming soon.  
  
Please R&R 


	3. Chapter 3

A HUGE THANKYOU TO DEANA , Your info will be used in chapter 4. AND TO STEPHANIE AND DREAMSCAPE FOR THE REVIEWS.  
  
disclaimers as Chapter 1  
  
If I have any procedure wrong I apologise, but living in the U.K. I only have little knowlege of the American System, and as this is a work of fiction it is not I think, essential to the plot.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
  
  
Frank hadn't said a word and he didn't intend on doing so until he'd worked all this mess out in his own head. Unfortunately though his mind wasn't making any sense. He still couldn't remember a single thing.  
  
He had not got one single clue as to how he was going to get through this, usually he could deal with anything , but this...........  
  
Davies was now joined by Detective Jameson who informed him that Internal Affairs were now on their way, Davies sighed at that one, now everyone would feel like they were the ones on trial.  
  
Police photographers were now crawling all over the scene, forensics had shown up and the room had been cordoned off, Frank wanted to be anywhere but where he was.  
  
Eventually the familiar white paper suit made it's way to him, he was led into the bathroom and uncuffed whilst he removed his shorts and stepped into the paper suit. He watched in sadness as his shorts were placed into a plastic bag and a number written on it before being sealed.  
  
He thought of the irony that he was now classed as evidence instead of being the one gathering it, and on reaching the medical examiners office every inch of him would be scraped, swabbed, tested and labelled as such evidence.  
  
The cuffs were swiftly replaced and he was led from the room, he caught a glimpse of Karen on his way out.  
  
It shocked him to the bone as he tried to bite back the tears that were ever threatening to fall.  
  
"Oh please God no" he prayed , as a shower of flashbulbs from what seemed like hundreds of cameras lit up the sidewalk, a blanket was hastily produced before he was allowed outside to get into the Police Car.  
  
But it was too little too late , they had the shot they wanted.  
  
  
  
"Jenna, Oh Jesus Jenna............."  
  
  
  
As the arresting officer , Davies had escorted Frank from the building , but he was left puzzled as to how the press had shown up so quickly. There was clearly more to this than he knew.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Robert had volunteered to tell Jenna the news, he didn't want something like this to come out of the mouth of a complete stranger, he was the closest one to her, but he was taking Alex and the rest of them with him.  
  
A massive show of solidarity was more than needed, but first things first, he had a lawyer to wake!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Alan Jennings was one of the best lawyers around, but on hearing Robert's news on Donovan he had to admit. Things were not looking good.  
  
Too many people with too many grudges.  
  
A hooker albeit high class.  
  
Memory loss.  
  
Not to mention a high ranking Agent with the Justice Department.  
  
The press would be all over this like leeches.  
  
But he wasn't one to back down to a challenge, and this one had Uphill Battle written all over it!  
  
He called his driver to ready the car as he was based in New York, he had to get to Donovan and quickly!!  
  
He had to talk to him within 24 hours, before any formal charges were made.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Jenna was in shock Robert thought, no one could just sit and take this sort of news and carry on as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Alan Jennings is on his way over there now Jenna" explained Robert  
  
Jennings was known as one of the best and Jenna knew If Frank needed him then he really was up to his neck and beyond.  
  
She crossed the room to where the babies lay sleeping and knelt down beside them.The tears had really started to flow now, she felt sick to the pit of her stomach.  
  
Frank........ a hooker.......... never mind the murder charge that looked like it was sticking.  
  
"Why is this happening to us, what did we do that was so bad" she sobbed.  
  
Monica tried to calm her "Jenna you did nothing wrong , we just have to get over there and find out what really happened for ourselves, nobody really knows yet"  
  
"Monica, hell all of you, I don't want any one of you near my husband if you don't believe one hundred per cent that this is a sick set up" she screamed  
  
The looks on their faces gave her their answers.  
  
"Well then, I believe I'm making a block booking for the next available New York flight"  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Frank entered the Med's office after he'd agreed to all the forensic analysis, he was shit scared but the Donovan school of Ice cold demeanour had taught him much, he let the cold impassive look take over knowing for the sake of his own sanity that he had to provide as much help as he could to get to the bottom of this. Maybe then he would be allowed to wake up from this nightmare!  
  
He opened his mouth to let the M.E take a swab for D.N.A testing, he visibly winced as Karen's blood was scraped off him and placed into tubes before being sealed. Samples from under his fingernails were taken.  
  
It seemed to be taking forever..........  
  
Finally a needle was placed into his vein and phials were filled with his blood for drug testing. He couldn't wait for the result of that one, he had to know what had knocked him out.  
  
His thoughts were slowly rationalising, he knew he wasn't capable of murdering anyone, sure he'd killed before, but only in the line of work, he somehow didn't think that fact would do his case any favours.  
  
After they were through he was allowed to take a shower, scrubbing violently, he could wash away the blood and sweat but he doubted if he'd ever wash away the foul stench of fear.  
  
The only good thing was that they'd brought him some of his clothes, he at last had something familiar to wrap around himself.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Alan Jennings arrived at the Police Stationhouse that held Donovan, sighing grimly after having had to push his way through droves of predatory reporters and photographers who'd descended pack like to feast on the  
  
misery of another.  
  
He quickly met with the D.A. assigned to the case and brought himself up to speed in record time with the facts that had been gathered.  
  
He made his way over to the interview room where his old friend and now client was waiting for him.  
  
"Alan, it's good to see you, I just wish things were different" Frank stated.... sadly, his voice hoarse from the stress.  
  
"Frank we're gonna get to the bottom of this, but it's going to take time"  
  
"And time is the one luxury I cannot afford" Frank finished  
  
As Davies and Jameson entered the room Frank sighed knowing that the questions were coming and that he had very little in the way of answers.  
  
As the interview progressed Frank had lost count of how many times he'd said ......I don't know.........I can't remember and how many times he'd protested that he was not a killer.  
  
He relayed the story yet again "I met Karen Moore when she asked if she could join me for dinner, why should I object, some people just don't like dining alone, she never mentioned that she was a prostitute, she never propositioned me and I never propositioned her. After we had eaten dinner and had a couple of drinks I began to feel unwell, my legs were shaking and I developed an extremely painful pounding headache. I made my excuses to Ms.Moore and left the restaurant. I entered my hotel room at around ten thirty and got straight into bed. That gentleman, is all I can tell you, apart from the belief that I did not murder Karen Moore and that this is a very slick and elaborate set up!!"  
  
Davies and Jameson exchanged glances, they'd each been hoping for more information, something about this case stunk to high heaven, no one wanted to send a good man down, men like Frank Donovan didn't just suddenly turn bad.  
  
They'd heard that his team were arriving tomorrow, their reputation was awesome, it was going to have to be because they were not going to be allowed to officially investigate, they couldn't be classed as impartial.  
  
Now for the hard part, the D.A. was really gunning for this one.  
  
"Frank Donovan you are formally charged with the murder of Karen Moore.................................................  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Robert, what is it?" questioned Jenna  
  
"Jenna I'm so so sorry, Frank has been formally charged with murder in the first degree"  
  
"The D.A. is also opposing bail and the press are all over it, they're gonna put him inside Jenna"  
  
  
  
  
  
Back soon with Chapter 4 please R&R 


	4. Chapter 4

Thankyou to all of you for the wonderful reviews, I'm extremely flattered.  
  
I'm adding a little more fuel to the fire here!!  
  
Disclaimers as in Chapter 1  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
  
  
The team had wasted not one moment of time since arriving in New York. Frank was being detained at the stationhouse until Monday , when he was up for his bail hearing.  
  
It was now after three p.m. on a Saturday afternoon and they were still banging their heads and running at high speed into the proverbial brick wall!  
  
Jake was now dangerously close to taking matters into his own hands and executing a few reporters, as long as he took a few photographers with him as well he'd be more than happy.  
  
You couldn't scratch your ass around here anymore or the bastards showed a microphone in your face before they took your picture.  
  
Frank Donovans blood spattered face as he was hauled cuffed, out of the hotel was on the front page of almost every newspaper in the north of America in full glorious color.  
  
Jake reckoned that the press had singlehandedly done for Donovan and could gladly shoot each and every one of them personally.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
A solitary figure laughed softly to himself as he watched the news on T.V. This was going much better than he could have ever dreamed.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
After Sgt. Davies had explained to him that he'd do all in his power to help get Frank out of this and that he too believed it was an elaborate set up, Cody had warmed to the man, they were now, albeit unofficially, systematically hacking through confidential prison records and had even accessed Karen Moore's file.  
  
Cody was the best at covering his tracks, he'd need to be as Karen Moore's file made for quite a read. Like the Who's Who of the New York elite.  
  
Still they were coming to the same conclusion. No-one listed in that diary could afford for the information to be publicised. So why go after Karen, why not simply buy her off ? They were all extremely rich men and apparently very happy with the services provided by Ms. Moore. It didn't look as if there was anywhere else to go down that road. But just on the offchance, Alex and Monica were keeping a very close eye on things.  
  
So that left a grudge against Frank as the probable, with the unfortunate Ms. Moore being the main course.  
  
Cody despaired at that thought "If I start reeling off names of people with grudges against the boss, I'm gonna be here until Christmas" he cried. "There's got to be more to this somewhere, John we gotta go back to the hotel, there has to be something missed over there"  
  
John Davies nodded in agreement, If Frank Donovan went down for this, it was going to be the biggest travesty of justice he'd ever known.  
  
Not to mention the fact that a Federal Agent being locked up with those he's sent there in the first place would almost certainly mean the Agent was leaving jail in no more than a bodybag.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Mr. Sanchez" are you listening to me, asked Moira Carr, the D.A. assigned to prosecute Frank's case.  
  
"The facts of this case are cut and dried for the refusal of bail" she stated firmly.  
  
"Just because he's an Agent for the Justice Department doesn't mean he's getting any preferential treatment from me, I'm sure you're aware Mister Sanchez, that previous cases of this nature have had a very high conviction rate on much less evidence "she hissed.  
  
"He's also undergone a psychiatric evaluation, which has disproved any mental condition, your friend Is very sane and also a very good and accomplished liar. In my opinion that represents a danger to society don't you think. Im confident the judge will think so as well. Plus all the publicity has upped the stakes immensely"  
  
"I won't give up on this Ms. Carr, I know this man, you however do not"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Sunday  
  
Jenna wasn't letting go of her husband at any price, she'd only been allowed about an hour with him the entire day and a half she'd been there. They had a silent understanding between them that time was indeed a very precious commodity and not to be used wastefully.  
  
She wasn't asking for any explanations, Frank had tried to start to unravel things but she'd silenced him with a kiss, and a look that told him none were needed.  
  
She watched him lovingly as he played with his children, he looked to be taking in every detail of them, how they looked, how they smelt, how Emily's hair kinked over her brow, proudly counting all the new babyteeth.  
  
He looked as though his heart was shattering into pieces at the thought of having to leave them. He'd already lost his first two, surely fate couldn't be so cruel as to take him away from these.  
  
Jenna carried on studying him, committing to memory her picture of him with them, his hair seemed to have taken on more speckles of gray in the last day, a few days of stubble marring the beautiful chiseled features that had now taken on a slightly hardened, tortured expression.  
  
She prayed he was still together in there behind those deep soulful brown eyes.  
  
He turned towards her at the sound of her sobs, she'd tried to keep it together, tried to make it easier on him but now seeing him mentally saying his goodbyes had pushed her over the edge. She melted into his arms as he crossed the room and held her tightly whispering in her ear that everything was going to be all right.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"That changes nothing and you know it" stated Robert firmly. "It's still just supposition"  
  
Alan Jennings had just relayed the findings from the drug tests to Robert and Jake, Rohypnol (commonly known as the date rape drug) had been found in Frank's blood and similar amounts of cocaine had been found in both the blood of Frank and Karen Moore. Thus sending the prosecution in to a frenzy of nailing consensual drug use to the already damning report.  
  
The prosecution were going with the line that Frank Donovan had in fact taken Karen Moore to his room on the expectation of sexual intercourse, that he had known all along that she was a prostitute and that he'd panicked when she had tried to blackmail him having found out his job. Ms. Moore had slipped Donovan the Rohypnol in order to carry out her blackmail threat and Donovan had willingly taken cocaine whilst sliding under the influence of the first drug.  
  
After the exertion of the attack Mr. Donovan had simply blacked out due to the excess of drugs in his body. His fingerprints were all over the weapon and he was covered in her blood. How much more did they need?  
  
Seven stab wounds spoke for theirselves.  
  
And to top it all, the suspect just conveniently couldn't remember a thing. Easy money!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Cody, anything"asked Davies.  
  
"Yeah I think I might, I've traced the waitress who served Frank and Karen, there's something not adding up about her, she lives with an ex-con called Mark Bailey, did a five stretch in Rikers, got out about a year ago" "AND" urged Davies  
  
"patience, patience, you gotta baby these machines a little" cussed Cody  
  
"Frank's then team, which consisted of himself, Robert and Jenna were integral in putting him away"  
  
"OH"  
  
"Well " said Davies "Let's bring her in"  
  
"And while we're at it , Him too"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Monday.................Bail hearing  
  
  
  
The judge had in fact weighed up all the evidence for the prosecutions objection to bail, but he also had to take into account the defense theory that an elaborate set up due to the defendent's past crime solving success and previously impeccable character.  
  
He was close to ruling that bail be set when the doors to the courtroom flew open and an assistant to Moira Carr passed her a message and an object.  
  
"Your Honor" began Ms. Carr. "I have just come into possesion of the C.C.T.V. footage from the hotel on the night of the murder, I would like your permission to view it in private with yourself, the defendant and his attorney, before a decision is made"  
  
"Permission granted"  
  
Everyone watched as the man and woman flirted heavily before making their way into the lift.  
  
The time on the tape was showing twelve fifteen a.m.  
  
Frank looked on in abject shock and complete horror as the videotape was played in front of him.  
  
Moira Carr had a look on her face that screamed "You're Screwed"  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"The application for bail is hereby refused, the defendent will be held at Rikers Island Department Of Correction on remand. The provisional date for trial by jury is one month from now."  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
The press pack outside the courtroom exploded into a frenzy as the blackened out van took Donovan away.  
  
He'd just managed to catch sight of a rapidly crumbling Jenna being accosted by a herd of reporters.  
  
Jake had raised a fist in a gesture of defiance, at least then Frank would know they were all behind him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
As the heavy gates were electronically closed behind him, he closed his eyes and prayed, never in his entire life had he been so fully aware that the nightmare was only just beginning.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry Stephanie, had to do it. I've had this storyline going from the beginning. Please keep R&R ing for me so as I know whether I'm doin' Okay or not. 


	5. Chapter 5

Once again thankyou thankyou for the reviews. I'm blushing! Just a note .In chapter 1 I've had to change the length of Steven's sentence to fit in with my timescaling. Well we learn as we go along don't we?It's now 5 years sorry for the inconvenience!!  
  
usual disclaimers DAMN!!!  
  
Onwards we go!  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
  
  
"Where's the waitress" asked Cody  
  
Cody and Davies had found her and brought her in along with the boyfriend, Cody had been careful not to interfere too much, he knew if he stepped on anyones toes, they'd be kicked out as unofficially as they were hanging in there.  
  
Monica motioned to the bench outside the interview room which was occupied by Lisa Kay, the waitress from the hotel they'd just brought in for questioning, and Jake.  
  
It was a massively difficult time not just for Frank but for his team as well, all of them wanted to prove him innocent, all of them wanted to end poor Jenna's torture, she was practically under house arrest with the constant bombardment from the press at the hotel they were all staying in.  
  
"She's undergoing the Jake Shaw seduction scene, you know the one that goes ....  
  
" Oh you poor poor baby," with a generous sprinkling of "Hey Sweetheart don't worry, I'll protect you from the big bad policeman" laughed Monica in a childish impersonation.  
  
"Oh yeah, yeuuuk" he shivered. "Don't know how, but it usually does the trick"  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Lisa, baby, he's hurt you hasn't he" asked Jake. "I...I don't know what you're talking about" she stuttered.  
  
"Come on Lisa, you're covering for him, I can see through the make-up, he beats you doesn't he?"  
  
"No.... no... I.." she sobbed. "Walked into a door??" finished Jake.  
  
"Lisa, just remember that he's still on parole, If you press charges he's going straight back inside" reasoned Jake. "I wan't to help you, but I also need your help, I need you to go into that interview room and tell Sergeant Davies and my colleague Agent Sanchez everything you can"  
  
Jake pulled Lisa closer to him in a warm show of compassion, he was close to breaking her, really close he just had keep up the tempo.  
  
"How many times has he hurt you before sweetheart, twice, three times, more than that??  
  
Lisa looked into Jake's eyes and saw nothing but compassion and sympathy.  
  
"You promise me he'll.....he'll go back to prison" she pleaded.  
  
"He has to go back to prison, or you're looking at another walking corpse"  
  
"You have my word"  
  
"Okay" she sighed "where do we start, I'll tell them everything I can, I just hope it's enough."  
  
Jake almost passed out with relief. "Good girl, you know you may have just saved a man's life"  
  
"I just hope you can save mine" she said slowly closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"I don't know how the hell you do that, but I'm sure glad you do" said Cody after Lisa had disappeared into the interview room. "Just call it perfection, I'm the perfect man, who can resist me" joked Jake.  
  
"Way too much testosterone around here, I'm off" laughed Monica. "Good work though"she added "Let's just hope it pays off"  
  
"Jake, I need your help," Cody said quietly. "Mark Bailey the boyfriend, I need you to go over the prison records with me, I overheard your little seduction scene and she's trying to tell us something"  
  
"I know" replied Jake "That is one hell of a scared lady, let's get started."  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Visitors Room..........Rikers Island  
  
Jenna sat waiting on one side of the glass partition all manner of thoughts and worries dancing in her head.  
  
"Jesus" she whispered to herself  
  
Frank sat down grimacing on the other side of the screen and slowly picked up the intercom, a sad smile appearing on his worry worn face which now was sporting almost a full beard.  
  
"Hey" he whispered his voice cracking with emotion "How're you holding up baby"  
  
"Never mind me, what the hell happened to you" she pleaded.  
  
After the initial shock of seeing her husband bruised, cut and obviously in some considerable pain she'd managed from somewhere to keep it together for long enough to question him about it.  
  
"Had to be taught my place" he sighed "Jenna, we both knew what it'd be like for me inside"he explained.  
  
"I'm a sitting target and a prize for anyone who wants to boost their status in here, kick a Fed run is the latest game in the cell block, and seeing as there's only one Fed in here I'm public enemy number one".  
  
Jenna swiftly changed the subject, if she didn't she'd break down in front of him and she wasn't going to burden him with that on top of everything else.  
  
"Did Alan tell you the news" she asked.  
  
"Yes, he made a point of stopping by this morning to let me know, it's just that I didn't have a great deal of influence on that case as you know, you were there, so was Robert, we only put a few of the missing pieces together, we didn't actually bust him did we? Frank said, scratching his head in puzzlement.  
  
"I know , I know, Robert and I both thought the same thing, but all of your team are working flat out on this, you do know that don't you?"  
  
"Then I couldn't hope for any more, could I" he said actually smiling.  
  
"You do realise they're going to find out about Steven, don't you" said Jenna.  
  
"What does any of that matter now, he's been dead and buried for three years"  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"How're you going with the boyfriend, Bailey isn't it" asked Jake.  
  
"Does banging your head against a brick wall explain it enough", said Alex shaking her head.  
  
"He knows he's going down for assault and battery, yet again, so in his twisted wisdom he's not going to fess up for anything else"  
  
"How's it gone with the girl anyways" asked Det. Jameson who'd just exited the interview room behind Alex.  
  
"Oh that went much much sweeter, I'll fill you all in, meet me in the conference room in half an hour" said Jake. Just got a few loose ends to tie up."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Alex had been nominated as chief pizza bringer for everyone, she didn't mind, they were all working so hard on this that eating had been the last thing on their minds and they were all now starving.  
  
"Shoulda brought a truck to carry this lot" she thought.  
  
Walking back towards the police building she was absent mindedly looking in the store windows, when suddenly her breath caught in her throat at a particular reflection behind her. She turned around but the owner of the reflection had disappeared.  
  
"Jesus I've got that man on the brain" she said to no-one in particular, shaking her head, "I'm even seeing things now, time for a break" she cussed. "Ah Mr. Pizza, the wonder cure for hallucinations, you'll put me back on the straight and narrow won't you"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
After the usual pizza war was over Monica, Alex, Robert and Sgt. Davies were waiting with baited breath to see what Jake and Cody had unearthed.  
  
Cody began....  
  
"Mark Bailey, is saying nothing, his girlfriend however isn't, she's already told us that Bailey forced her to slip Donovan the Rohypnol after his meal, apparently it was an order from someone she had only spoken to on the telephone, but shared a cell with Bailey in Rikers"  
  
"So we run a trace on all the cellmates from his time in there, yeah!" said Davies.  
  
"Already done that, she gave us a name that Bailey called the other guy.......Rosie, she said, was the one who gave the order to drug Donovan." Said Jake.  
  
"Another thing preyed on my mind that Lisa said, one little sentence "or you'll be looking at another walking corpse" were her words" said Cody.  
  
"Look just cut to the punchline, you're killing me here" screamed Alex.  
  
Jake passed around a photograph of the man known as Rosie, It was as if all the air got sucked out of the room, such was the intake of breath.  
  
"Look just bear with me Okay" Cody asked.  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"After he was freed from jail he went to work for a warehousing company upstate, a fire three years ago was the cause of his ""death"" he has a grave, a headstone and a death certificate was issued, but after Lisa's words I did some more digging and found out that he was identified by dental records alone, the body had been so badly burned"  
  
"After some chasing around, I've proved without a shadow of a doubt that those records were faked, I think he's still alive"  
  
"Cody, I know he's still alive" said Alex "I just saw him in the street, I thought I was seeing things but I guess I'm not Huh?  
  
"His name is Steven........Steven Rosen .........................  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
The sound of the telephone ringing interrupted them all.  
  
"Hello, may I speak to the lovely Alex Sanchez please," came a strangely familiar voice.  
  
"Speaking"  
  
"Well ,well, well, you are good at your jobs aren't you, I knew when you caught sight of me that it wouldn't take long for you to piece everything together, still It's not enough to spring him out of the pen is it, you need much more than this"  
  
Alex sighed motioning to Cody to get the trace on "What, and you're going to give it to us I suppose"  
  
"Of course I am, after brother dearest spends a little more time repenting for his past sins"  
  
"I'll be in touch, be sure to give him my regards and tell him I'll see him very, very, soon."  
  
  
  
-----------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Please keep R&R ing for me  
  
Chapter 6 is on it's way in a few days. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimers as Chapter 1.  
  
Once again thankyou thankyou for all the reviews.  
  
I might even cut our guy some slack ( might )  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
  
  
"Just keep still and I'll get this done as quickly as possible" said the doctor "can't keep the lawyer waiting, can we now?"  
  
Frank winced with the pain as the doctor got to work re-setting his dislocated shoulder "at least it's fixable" he thought.  
  
"Have you reported this collection" said the doctor, motioning to the mass of bruises around Frank's ribs.  
  
"What can I say Doc ?.........I fell off my bicycle or I'm just plain clumsy or I had an argument with myself? You choose, you know as well as I do if I report this I may as well sign my own death warrant"  
  
"Alright alright I get the message, listen I'm going to try and arrange for you to be transfered to the infirmiry wing, we have segregation cells over here you know, It just might afford you a little protection"  
  
"Thankyou"  
  
"Thank me if, and when you get there, It won't be easy persuading the governor, he's not a great fan of yours, thinks you'll stoke up too much trouble"  
  
"He's probably right, I'm not high up in the popularity stakes" sighed Frank  
  
The doctor knew Frank needed a ticket out of there and fast ! The catalog of injuries was getting larger by the day.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
"What?" screamed Jenna "alive..........how?  
  
"Jenna, listen to me" said Robert "he's the one behind this, remember I told you that the waitress from the hotel slipped the drugs into Franks drink" "yeah...? " quizzed Jenna "it was on Steven's orders, Mark Bailey merely bullied his girlfriend into doing the deed"  
  
"Oh god, tell me this isn't happening, I am gonna wake up soon aren't I" pleaded Jenna.  
  
"Jenna I really need you to think hard on this one" asked Robert  
  
"Why on earth would Franks own brother want to put him through this kind of torture?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Alex, this one's addressed to you" shouted Cody as he studied the package that had just arrived.  
  
"No-one knows me here...............apart from, you don't think it's him do you" Alex questioned.  
  
"Only one way to find out, but gloves on first yeah!" said Cody. "wait until I get back, I'm gonna go and get the others"  
  
Alex sat staring at the plain brown package wondering if indeed it was from Steven Rosen and just what they were going to find inside it.  
  
"Okay" said Jake "Now we're all here, who's gonna do the honours"  
  
Alex put on the thin gloves and opened the package up carefully, it contained two audio tapes and a note from Steven Rosen.  
  
"Happy listening , it may help clarify things for you,  
  
I'll be in touch again sooner than you think.  
  
Don't forget to pass on my regards to my dear brother, I'm presuming he knows about me now?  
  
Yours Steven Rosen.  
  
Cody was off like a shot to track down a tape player.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Alan" questioned Frank "What's all the urgency, has something happened to Jenna...or the kids?"  
  
"Frank no, it's not Jenna or the kids, but I think you may need to sit down for this one"  
  
Frank did as he was told and sat down, a totally bewildered expression spreading over his face.  
  
"It's about your brother Steven, He's alive"  
  
Frank looked mortified, his eyes wide open in disbelief and shock.  
  
"Alan, just how do you know this?"  
  
"Frank, you've hardly ever mentioned the fact that you have a brother, never mind a twin brother, why is that?  
  
"I presume this is leading somewhere Alan" Alan nodded seriously so Frank continued  
  
"We were never what you could call close, none of this I feel your pain or anything like that, I suppose even though we looked the same we were complete opposites. I'd hit the books and he'd hit the streets, he had a knack for finding trouble. Our mother shed a lot of tears over him!"  
  
Frank paused for a moment to take a drink of water before continuing  
  
"By the time I left home to go to college, he'd already done time in juvenile. He started to resent everything I did and when I joined the bureau he took it as a personal insult."  
  
"We eventually stopped speaking to each other after Anna and I got together, man, I remember the big fight about that, busted each other up pretty bad. He fell for Anna you see, but she didn't want him, she wanted to be with me, that was the last I ever saw of him"  
  
"Okay Frank, you better buckle up for this one" said Alan  
  
"Steven set you up Frank, we got a statement from the waitress that served you in the hotel, she lives with a guy called Mark Bailey who was in here at the same time as your brother. She told us that Steven telephoned Bailey and arranged for you to be drugged, and only a few minutes ago I took a call from Alex"  
  
Frank's face was set with a look of pure horror as he tried to take all of this in without throwing up. He felt sick to the pit of his stomach. The realization that his own flesh and blood hated him enough to do this repulsed and shocked him.  
  
Alan waited a moment for Frank to compose himself before continuing.............  
  
"Alex received tape recordings of two conversations, the first being between Steven and Mark Bailey arranging for the drugs to be given to you via the waitress, and the second was a conversation between Steven and Karen Moore discussing a meeting between them at eleven p.m. on the night you had dinner with her"  
  
"Jesus Christ" said Frank shaking his head in disbelief "I just can't take all this in, why?....why does he feel as though he has to destroy me?..... it's all in the past , years ago, is he still carrying a torch for Anna"  
  
"Alan" said Frank gravely "does he know she's dead?"  
  
"I don't know Frank, I'm thinking that may be our only advantage"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Next Day  
  
"We have got to get this over to a judge, even though It doesn't clear him completely, it may just get him bail" said Jake.  
  
"Just let me finish authenticating it first" said Cody "We don't want to fall down on the last hurdle, it'll only take me another hour I worked all night with it."  
  
"Cody, you do what you have to with the tapes and meet me in chambers this afternoon, I'll have the judge waiting at two sharp" said Alan.  
  
"Let's knock the smile of Ms. Carr's face shall we?" grinned Jake.  
  
"You got it"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Robert do you think this'll get him out" asked Alex.  
  
"I don't think it's quite enough, Steven obviously knows what he's doing, should do, he's spent enough time on the wrong side of the law himself."  
  
"He'll give us more yet" smiled Monica as she walked into the room with confidence, "he's your typical attention seeker, thinks he didn't get enough of his parents attention, that somehow his brother was stealing all his thunder, feels threatened by authority, when Frank joined the bureau he represented authority and Steven couldn't handle that, he's feeding us breadcrumbs, leading us up to a grand finale"  
  
"Do you really think so" asked Alex  
  
"Oh yeah, he desperately wants the showdown with Frank, but he wants it to be on his terms, that's why he felt he had to prove he could get to him, that he could take him down at any time he liked, he finally feels like he's got the upper hand and all the attention's on him now"  
  
"He's got that one right, he has my undivided" sneered Robert.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Judge's chambers 2p.m.  
  
"I'm presuming there's a very good reason for this meeting" hissed Moira Carr.  
  
"All will be revealed shortly" replied Alan just itching to knock the self satisfied look off the womans face.  
  
"Now let's begin shall we" said the judge  
  
All of them listened as the tapes were played, the look on the D.A.'s face changing somewhat, the letter was studied at length.  
  
A loud argument was taking place outside the door, Alan recognised Alex's voice and motioned to the judge that he should let her in.  
  
"Your honor" said Alex "I have just received something that will completely exonerate Frank Donovan of all guilt for the murder of Karen Moore"  
  
"Come in" said the judge "Let's all sit down and discuss this shall we"  
  
"That's presuming no-one has any objections" he said looking directly at Moira Carr who just nodded in a gesture of defeat.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
The infirmiry wing was indeed affording Frank some protection, for the first time since he'd arrived at Rikers Island he was able to shave without the threat of his razor being used on him. That in itself was a huge relief, some semblance of normality was what he needed now.  
  
The revelations of the past few days had shocked him to the core, he was finding it difficult to reconcile himself to them.  
  
"Donovan" shouted the guard interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"Get yourself ready, the governor wants to see you, now"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Get your things together Frank, You're out of here as from now" grinned Alan Jennings  
  
"WHAT"  
  
"Just do it......... I'll explain on the way after all the paperwork's signed"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Frank Donovan walked away from prison a completely free man, released of all guilt, he was visibly shaken but felt light headed with the relief.  
  
Jenna sat in Alan's car grinning from ear to ear, at last she had him back. Frank cupped her face in his hands and kissed her long and hard not wanting to let her go anytime soon. She wasn't complaining!  
  
Alan was reluctant to break up the reunion but he had to bring Frank up to speed with events and quickly.  
  
"Steven sent a videotape of the murder to Alex, along with a letter inviting you to meet him, he said he'll be in touch with Alex to set it up"  
  
"Why Alex" asked Frank.  
  
"I really don't know, Monica reckons it's got something to do with her being the only one who's seen him"  
  
"Frank, you do realise you can't go don't you, the chances are he's just itching to pull the trigger on you personally, you can't risk it, leave it to your team, you've had enough" said Alan.  
  
Frank's eyes met Jenna's, and a look of silent understanding appeared in her's. She knew her husband well.  
  
"Alan if I ever want to sleep soundly in my bed at night again, I have to find my brother and find out WHY?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Please keep R&R ing  
  
It'll be a little while before the final chapter goes up because I'm away on vacation soon. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimers as Chapter 1.  
  
Sorry for the delay folks, I hope you like this as it's my first venture into the musical realm.  
  
The lyrics used in this chapter are from the track ~With You~ by Linkin Park and no infringement is intended.  
  
I'm sorry if I have any geographical errors I'm not all that familiar with New York having never been there.  
  
once again all feedback most gratefully accepted.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
  
  
The nightmares had taken over once again, in the four days since he'd been released all forms of communication from Steven had dried up, Frank knew he was doing this to prolong the game, he was twisting the knife even further in his perverse quest for.....for........what?.  
  
Sleep was not coming easily to Frank Donovan, the thoughts were clouding his head, the words were dancing in front of his eyes .........hate.........deceit........revenge.........why?.......why?.  
  
He wasn't finding any answers, not tonight anyhow!  
  
Jenna watched as he tossed and turned, he seemed to be having a wrestling match with his concience and memory. Sweat was escaping in rivulets tracing a path down the smooth skin of his chest, but still he remained icy cold, she could only imagine the torture that he was putting himself through to get some answers.  
  
Sadly she got out of bed and went to look to the little ones who were sleeping nearby, she needed some comfort, unfortunately her husband was not in any mental shape to provide it, he had his own needs to battle with first.  
  
She couldn't stop the first tear as it fell onto her cheek "Jesus woman, get a grip on yourself" she chided.  
  
By the time Frank found her tears had given way to huge racking sobs, she was hunched up on the floor against the wall oblivious to anything but grief.  
  
"Oh Jenna what am I doing to you?" he whispered in her ear as he gathered her up in his arms and held on to her as tightly as he could.  
  
"It's not your fault, please believe I don't blame you for any of this" she cried "It's just that I'm on the edge and I don't know how much longer I can take any of this, I'm trying to be strong, I'm trying to support you, but you're just shutting me out, I can't get through to you anymore"  
  
"Oh God, no" he sighed. "Please don't tell me I've been doing that, I've been a selfish bastard in the past, but that was before you and the kids came along, I guess I still find it hard to let anyone inside when I can't deal with things, but you have to believe that I love you with all my heart and I don't mean to do it intentionally, I wouldn't hurt you for the world" he knew he was babbling but he didn't care he had to make her believe him.  
  
They continued to hold on to each other for what seemed like an eternity and eventually Frank gave in to the grief himself and finally opened up to his wife.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Steven Rosen had not been idle the past few days, he knew his brother would be torturing himself "good" he thought "he deserves everything I have in store for him"  
  
He sealed the envelope containing his directions for his brother to follow, he knew he was on top and in control. For the first time in his entire life he knew that he had the upper hand and that only one of them was walking away.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow David" he chuckled as he addressed the envelope to Alex before arranging delivery.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Alex froze, "Oh god" she thought "this is it"  
  
The expression on Franks face was a mixture of resignation and relief that maybe now he was going to get the answers that he craved.  
  
"Well I believe it's showtime then" he said bitterly  
  
According to the letter Frank was to wait for Steven at the N.E. corner of central park, alone at six p.m. that evening.  
  
According to the team that was exectly what he wasn't going to do, no way was he doing this without their backup.  
  
"I'm going alone" stated Frank loudly making himself heard over the rest of them.  
  
"What the hell, are you completely crazed?" shouted Jake "stupidity like that is suicidal, you know he's after your head don't you, think about it Frank, all this bastard wants to do is take you down or out or both, and you're just going to give him the satisfaction of walking straight into it" he raged.  
  
Frank had him by the collar up against the wall in a split second "That bastard as you so eloquently put it, just happens to be the same flesh and blood as me, and as for thinking about it, why do you think it is that I haven't slept for the past few weeks, It's all........... I've had to think about" he said drily, slowly letting go of Jake's collar. "Don't even try to imagine what all this has done to me and how I feel, you'd never even begin to come close to understanding"  
  
The ringing of the telephone halted the scene being played out, Frank picked it up desperate for something to break the tension. "Donovan" he said. The expression on his face changed from one of anger to one of resignation, he spoke only a few words, the last ones being "I always keep my word"  
  
"Who was that" asked Cody, he had a trace on the line but the caller hadn't hung around long enough.  
  
"Jenna" answered Frank "She wasn't best pleased with me when I left the hotel this morning, this whole thing has put a huge strain on her and at the moment I'm not helping, so if you'll excuse me I think I'd better go and rescue what I have left of my marriage" he said leaving the room at speed.  
  
"Jeez" whistled Monica looking at Robert and the rest of them "is any one of you buying that?"  
  
All of them shook their heads in unison, they were indeed not buying that line, the Frank and Jenna they knew would make sure they stuck together through anything, they had a lot more fight and guts in them.  
  
"Jake, you're the best one for this, go now, only make sure you don't lose him or I'll shoot you myself" said Robert grimly.  
  
Jake was out of the door and on Frank's tail at lightening speed, hoping that the inner turmoil Donovan was fighting would dull his instincts. Jake knew he was good, but Frank was the master at shaking off surveillance. Frank's state of mind was the only asset Jake had working in his favour.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Twisting and turning through the streets of New York was definitely not an easy task, with the added pressure of keeping up with Frank Donovan and remaining invisible, it was starting to take it's toll on Jake. He was phoning in every few minutes to let the others know where he was.  
  
At last he saw Donovan entering an apartment building, thank God, he could now stop chasing and hopefully give the rest of the team time to catch up.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Frank made his way to the rooftop apartment as he'd been told to, he knew Steven would be waiting for him. He took a deep breath and walked into the apartment through the already open door.  
  
"Close the door David and come outside and join me" said Steven calmly.  
  
Looking his brother in the eye Frank equally as calmly stated "I don't go by that name anymore Steven as well you know"  
  
"Oh yes you're the great Frank Donovan now aren't you?" he sneered. "Anna never did get used to the hated Donovan name"  
  
"Is this what this whole thing has been about Steven, you not being able to get over losing out to me over Anna" Frank questioned.  
  
"Nice view from here, don't you think FRANK" said Steven sarcastically "Anna so loved it out here in the summertime"  
  
"Look you can take it out on me all you like Steven but leave Anna out of this, you know nothing about what Anna liked and didn't like, you're just making this whole sorry story up as you go along aren't you?"  
  
"I know she's dead and I know that you must be the one responsible for it, she told me that you let her down, that you loved your job more than her, that you abandoned her when she really needed you" taunted Steven.  
  
"STOP......... stop it now" raged Frank, confusing, upsetting thoughts rampaging through his brain.  
  
Steven was laughing maniacally now " You still don't get it do you brother dear"  
  
"Get what, Steven for Christsakes.........get what?"  
  
"In the end you lost her to me Frank, for the last six months of her life Anna was happy with me"  
  
Steven waited for the look of pure horror to register on his brothers face before continuing his tirade.  
  
"Anna and I were lovers Frank, she turned to me when you deserted her in favour of the job, she was living a lie with you, just waiting for the opportunity to leave you and come and live here in this very apartment with me. I made her happy, you just made her miserable"  
  
"You lying bastard, don't you dare speak to me about her in that way" screamed Frank landing a punch squarely into Stevens face.  
  
Steven got up examining the blood that appeared on the back of his hand as he touched his bottom lip and smiled. "Just take a look at the letter on the table, I think it just about confirms what I've been saying to you"  
  
Frank picked up the piece of paper on the table and studied it intently, a look of devastation took over his whole face as he read Anna's loving words to Steven, making a mockery of the time that he'd spent trying to love her and get close to her again after the attack on them. Never in his time on this earth had he felt so totally betrayed by someone he'd worshiped with his very self. He could feel all the fight pouring out of him as he sank to the floor in a gesture of total defeat and despair cradling his head in his hands trying to block out the pain he felt tearing at his heart.  
  
Steven let the silence continue, he wanted Frank to be devastated, he wanted him to be totally blown away with grief, just as he'd been consumed by the very same grief on learning of Anna's death.  
  
Frank by this time had managed to compose himself just enough to deal the killer blow to Steven.  
  
"Anna was carrying a child when she took her life, did she tell you that?" asked Frank.  
  
"You're lying, lying, just trying to make me feel bad about it, when you're the one to blame" Steven screamed.  
  
"There's a copy of the medical report still filed at the coroners office if you don't believe me"  
  
"No, no, no, no, no, this is too much, just who's baby was it ?????" screamed Steven.  
  
"I guess we'll never find out now will we" laughed Frank hysterically.  
  
"so you see Anna screwed us both.............. literally"  
  
Frank was taken totally off guard by Steven's attack, they were out on the rooftop terrace, trading punches and kicks blow for blow by this time. Steven was like a maniac who didn't now care whether he lived or died, Frank however knew he had a lot to live for, he had a wife and family to go home to.  
  
Steven made a startling lunge towards his brother trying to knock him completely off balance, but in doing so lost his own balance and was catapaulted over the terrace, he grabbed the one thing he could reach before going over the edge....................Frank.  
  
"Jesus Christ" screamed Jake as he saw the two bodies topple over the edge, he was on his cell dialing 911 as he ran towards the sidewalk the now unmoving bodies led on, both twisted out of shape with the force of the fall from the five storey building.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
The light was blinding, the pain intense and sickening "Can't feel my legs" he thought, then as he lapsed back into unconsciousness his mind began to play tricks.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Get the spinal board, we need a collar over here now, multiple fractures" screamed the paramedic.  
  
"We need to get an I.V. line in NOW, get an airway in quickly, hurry up we need that line in yesterday"  
  
"Shit, pulse is slowing, I'm not getting any output, he's gone into V.F. commencing CPR"  
  
1.......2.......3......4.......5.....breath  
  
1.......2.......3......4........5....breath  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I woke up in a dream today to the cold of the static ......put my cold feet on the floor  
  
forgot all about yesterday  
  
remembering I'm pretending to be who i'm not anymore  
  
a little taste of hypocrisy  
  
and I'm left in the wake of the mistake........slow to react  
  
even though you're so close to me  
  
you're still so distant.........and I can't bring you back  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
1.......2.......3......4........5....breath  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
It's true.............. the way I feel  
  
was promised by your face  
  
the sound of your voice  
  
painted on my memories  
  
even if you're not with me  
  
I'm with you  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
1.......2.....3.......4......5....breath  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
with you........now I see.........keeping everything inside  
  
with you........now I see.........even when I close my eyes  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" still no output, keep going"  
  
1.......2......3......4......5...breath  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hit you and you hit me back  
  
we fall to the floor............the rest of the day stands still  
  
fine line between this and that  
  
when things go wrong I pretend that the past isn't real  
  
now I'm trapped in this memory  
  
and I'm left in the wake of the mistake.............slow to react  
  
so even though you're so close to me  
  
you're still so distant...............and I can't bring you back  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1......2.......3.......4......5.......breath  
  
"keep going for Christssakes"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's true.............. the way I feel  
  
was promised by your face  
  
the sound of your voice  
  
painted on my menories  
  
even if you're not with me  
  
I'm with you  
  
you........now I see.........keeping everything inside  
  
with you........now I see.........even when I close my eyes  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"still no output, get the paddles, charging 200........clear"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
with you........now I see.........keeping everything inside  
  
with you........now I see.........even when I close my eyes  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"still in V.F. charging 250, clear"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
no.......no matter how far we've come  
  
I can't wait to see tomorrow  
  
no matter how far we've come I..............I can't wait to see tomorrow  
  
with you...........you now I see.........keeping everything inside  
  
with you...........you now I see..........even when I close my eyes  
  
with you...........you now I see..........keeping everything inside  
  
with you...........you now I see..........even when I close my eyes  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"shit, shit, shit, we're losing him"  
  
"CHARGING 360 CLEAR"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well I hope it was worth the wait for y'all. I'm gonna wait for feedback and then I may write an epilogue, just depends on whether you want me to give you an ending or you'd prefer to dream up your own.  
  
It's in your hands. 


	8. Chapter 8

OKAY OKAY I GET THE MESSAGE This is getting a whole lot longer than I anticipated!!!  
  
Once again.................  
  
Thankyou thankyou for the feedback, sorry I've taken a while with this but you know what kids are like they wan't feeding and paying attention to from time to time (and as I have 4 of the blighters it's a lot to do) only joking they get tons of attention!  
  
There's a lot of Jake in this chapter, thought I needed a challenge, I apologise to Gypsy in advance if I get her man a little wrong it's just my point of view and a few things I've picked up along this bumpy ride in the realms of fanfiction.  
  
I'm probably going to get a huge shock when I finally get to see U.C. Undercover and can at last put expressions and such into perspective.  
  
Disclaimers as chapter 1  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
  
  
The doors to the emergency room were blasted open by the trolley that carried the now barely alive figure on it.  
  
"on the count of three lift him over 1....2....3 " said the doctor as his team took over from the paramedics lifting the immobilised body onto the hard, flat bed.  
  
"We've just about managed to get him stabilised, but pupils are still unresponsive and B.P.'s way down" explained the paramedic." We got an airway in and were able to get an I.V. line in and start fluids"  
  
"Nurse we need five units of blood crossmatched" shouted the doctor.  
  
The nurse was on the telephone right away, the urgency for blood was apparent, there seemed to be more of it on the blankets than in his body.  
  
"We thought we'd lost him for a while back there, took multiple shocks to get him back" sighed the medic "let's just hope he's a fighter and doesn't go off again"  
  
"Thanks Paul, we'll take him from here" said the nurse "what's the e.t.a. on the other guy"  
  
"Five minutes, they're having a tougher job with him, he's in worse shape than this one"  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Jake Shaw had never felt more useless than he did now. His boss's life hung in the balance and he blamed himself.  
  
Not just his Boss anymore but someone he'd come to respect, as Alex had once said..........  
  
"He's not just Donovan, He's Our Donovan"  
  
"Should have gone up there....... should've stopped it............... waited too long............ It's all my fault!!!" his thoughts screamed at him as he stumbled blindly away from the pool of mingled blood on the sidewalk in front of him that was slowly being diluted by the heavy pounding of the rain that was now falling.  
  
Alex saw the look in his eyes as he took off, she'd seen it in his eyes before, Jake's own personal nightmare was brewing. She was frightened for him.........terrified even, because she knew that was exactly what he was.  
  
"Robert, I have to go after him" she sobbed.  
  
Robert Sanchez hugged his wife and nodded , he'd never felt threatened by the bond between Alex and Jake, in fact he understood it, if anyone was going to quell the guilt forming in Jake's head it was Alex. If anyone was capable of straightening out the tortured young man that was Jake Shaw it was his wife.  
  
"I know, bring him back safely for Frank, When he makes it through this he's gonna need ALL of us" he said grimly as he gently let his wife go. "We have to believe he's going to be alright" he said, looking deeply into her eyes, knowing it was what she needed to hear.  
  
He turned around and watched her run after Jake.  
  
Only then did Robert allow himself to think his true thoughts "IF he makes it"  
  
He wasn't a fatalist, just a realist and he reasoned to himself that if he thought the worst case scenario he could only be hurt the once.  
  
"The minute I hear anything, I'll get straight on the phone to you, Understand" he shouted after her. "I'll be at the hospital with Jenna"  
  
She nodded back to him tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Robert, just how bad is he?" asked Monica and Cody who'd arrived in time to see the second ambulance pulling away sirens blazing.  
  
"There's only one way to find out, we'll go together, Jenna's already on her way there with the kids"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
The second ambulance screamed to a halt outside the hospital, as the medics unloaded their injured passenger his hand fell limply over the side of the trolley, blood slowly dripping from the ends of the long chiselled fingers.  
  
"Get him inside NOW"  
  
The man who lay seemingly lifeless on the trolley had been strapped in such a way as to prevent all movement, tapes placed accross his forehead to prevent any sudden movement, his body tightly strapped apart from the one arm that now hung limply to which an I.V line was attached  
  
"Jesus, Paul said he was in worse shape, but I thought you'd stabilised him on the way" shouted another Doctor.  
  
"We got him bagged, I.V. line in, we shocked him back at least a couple of times, but he went off again about thirty seconds ago.............."  
  
"Crash cart and team NOW, get him ventilated immediately, and I want a portable X-ray down here yesterday, we need to see how bad things are inside..............of both of them"  
  
The two vacant bays in the Emergency room were now occupied, a frenzy of activity.  
  
In a marked contrast an orderly somberly and slowly mopped up the trail of blood that led outside the hospital doors.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Jake ran and ran and ran, oblivious to anything but the guilt and helplessness welling up and threatening to overflow.  
  
He felt sick, he felt lost and he felt alone.  
  
In the time that he'd known Frank Donovan they'd gone from titanic clashes of personality ( mainly because he thought at first Donovan HAD no personality) to gradual acceptance of the similarities between them, and after the shock revelations of a couple of years ago that ended in one of their most triumphant busts to date, he finally understood Frank Donovan the man and he knew he was valued and respected back.  
  
"I'm sorry" he cried "I've let you down" his face a mask of pure torture and hoplessness as he cradled his head in his hands to try and shield himself from the pain he now felt.  
  
Jake sank down onto the soaking wet grass in the park that he'd ended up in just a few minutes ago, to passers-by, he looked crazy, but to Alex who knew him better, he looked devastated.  
  
"Jake" she whispered "Jake, it's okay, I'm here" she whispered again as she slowly knelt down in the grass besides him.  
  
"I've let him down Alex, why didn't I go in? why didn't I think.. goddammit?" he rasped, voice breaking as the tears started to fall.  
  
"Shhh....shhhh, there was nothing any of us could have done" soothed Alex pulling Jake in close to her in an almost motherly way.  
  
"I could see the look in his eyes as he fell, I was that close and yet I couldn't save him" he cried as he hung on to Alex as if he was trying to hold onto the last link to sanity he had left, she felt warm, she felt alive.  
  
"Is he????"  
  
"Jake, I don't know, I really don't know" she was rocking him gently now trying to soothe and calm him, the hysterics seemed to be subsiding, but the guilt was the one thing she had to make him absolve himself from.  
  
"Do you want to come to the hospital with me and we'll find out together" she asked gently.  
  
Jake shook his head and the tears started to fall once again as he clung on to his lifeline.  
  
"How can I go in there and face Jenna, how can I look at those children and explain that if I'd have had any ounce of a brain their Daddy would still be okay" he screamed , totally distraught.  
  
"Jake it's not your fault" she repeated "any one of us would have done exactly the same as you, if you'd have gone in there after him three peoples lives could now be hanging in the balance" she winced as she realised she'd said the wrong thing.  
  
Jake started off on another beating himself up tirade, he couldn't help it he still felt responsible somehow.  
  
"I don't have a family Alex, I'm expendable, Donovan isn't, the guy's had more shit in one lifetime than I could ever imagine in ten. Maybe I could have helped him, It would have been better If I'd done my job properly, gone in after him and gone over the edge myself, at least I'd have made sure that bastard of a brother of his......................"  
  
The slap from Alex stung his drenched face bringing him sharply back to reality, he was now aware of a new sensation and it worried him. He started to shake!  
  
"If you've now finished feeling sorry for yourself over something that was totally out of your control I have no need to pull this trigger" stated Alex as she held the gun to Jake's temple.  
  
"As I see it, you have two choices , you can either accept what happened and DEAL with it, or I can put you out of your misery now, because I for one am not prepared to put up with defeatism like this, not at any price..............................Sanchez junior needs a fully compus mentus Godfather, not a sorry excuse for one."  
  
Alex slowly lowered the gun and handed it to Jake "Do what you have to do" she said "Only make sure it's the RIGHT thing to to"  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Robert's cellphone was ringing, "Sanchez" he answered, breathing a sigh of relief on realizing that it was his wife.  
  
"I guess you're not at the hospital yet then, otherwise it wouldn't have rung" Alex said grimly.  
  
"I'm only a block away, have you got him?" asked Robert.  
  
"Yeah, we're coming on over now, he'll be okay" she stated quietly.  
  
"See you soon, keep praying baby, all we can do is keep praying" whispered Alex as she hung up and switched off her cellphone.  
  
"How long have you known about the baby? asked Jake as he watched her drive them to the hospital.  
  
Alex smiled for one of the first times in weeks, until this morning she'd thought it was just the thing they all needed, some good news for once to lift the black gloom. But not now the timing was definitely not right any more.  
  
"A couple of days, we were just waiting for the right time to tell everybody, you're the first one to know" she smiled sadly.  
  
"Thanks Alex" said Jake truthfully,  
  
"What for?"  
  
"For being yourself and the closest thing to a sister I'll ever have, for making me sit up and take a look at myself? shall I go on" he grinned lamely.  
  
"You are much much stronger than you know and if I have to remind you of that from time to time, I will" she said "You've been there for me enough"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Why aren't they telling us anything" howled Jenna as she paced up and down in the waiting room, "what's taking so long"  
  
"Jenna, calm down" chided Robert gently "If you keep this up, you'll be needing treatment"  
  
Monica and Cody had taken the babies out for a while to give Jenna some much needed peace, she was slowly falling to pieces.  
  
Jake and Alex arrived at the hospital and made their way over to the waiting room.  
  
"Jake, Jake" screamed Jenna running towards him.  
  
Jake visibly paled "Oh Jesus, she blames me" he thought. "I knew she would, it IS my fault" he thought irrationally as he started to slowly backtrack out of the room in panic.  
  
"Oh god thankyou, thankyou, I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been there.............if they hadn't gotten there in time to try and save him" she threw herself onto Jake in a huge gesture of thanks, smothering him with praise and real affection.  
  
The worry that he felt evaporated instantly, he felt as though he'd been exonorated on the spot, his shoulders relaxed in relief as all the color flowed back into his face.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Mrs. Donovan" interrupted the voice of the Doctor.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Your husband's been asking for you" he smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! *hides* Don't beat on me! I couldn't resist!  
  
Hope you enjoyed!!!!!  
  
Just to let you know the next Chapter REALLY IS an epilogue. 


	9. EPILOGUE

Usual disclaimers apply.  
  
Once again thanks for all the reviews, sorry it's taken a while  
  
  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
  
  
  
  
The conversation that had finally freed them both took place only a few months after the fight.  
  
In those few months the conditions of both brothers had given cause for concern. Frank had in fact suffered multiple fractures and the standing joke was that he now set off every alarm in the country , he had that much metal pinning his legs together, but he was slowly getting back on his feet and was expected to make a full recovery.  
  
Steven however would never leave his hospital bed  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
The brothers came face to face for the first time since the fight, Steven lay prone and unmoving on the bed as Frank manouevred his wheelchair into the room.  
  
Steven spoke first  
  
"She never told me about no baby Frank"  
  
"I figured that one out by your reaction" stated Frank  
  
"Steven WHY????"  
  
If ever one word held so much on the answer it was yet to be heard  
  
"Why?" Steven sighed...." Do you want the real answer or the sugar coated version?"  
  
"Ithink it's truth time for both of us don't you?"  
  
Steven nodded his head and began to speak,  
  
"You had it all didn't you bro'........ Mothers undying devotion, Dad's respect, job, Anna"  
  
"I had to earn all those things" Frank interrupted.  
  
Steven motioned for Frank to be quiet.  
  
"I had nothing, I was the fly in the proverbial Rosen jam jar, the one thing spoiling the perfect family, there was no doubt you were mothers favourite Frank"  
  
"No I wasn't" protested Frank and smiling slightly added "well maybe sometimes"  
  
"I could never compete with you Frank, that's why I was so over the moon when Anna got in touch with me again, I'd spent years drifting from one thing to another, and after we had that big fight when you and Anna got engaged, it was made perfectly clear to me that Mom and Dad were washing their hands of me"  
  
"But Steven, you just took off, no-one knew where to find you"  
  
"Did anyone really look Frank?" asked Steven with sadness in his eyes.  
  
"No, I suppose we didn't, I was too mad at you and Mom was heartbroken that you just left without a word"  
  
Steven was laughing sadly now  
  
"Was that the official line?"  
  
"What do you mean" asked Frank  
  
"Dad gave me five hundred dollars and told me to get the hell away from everyone, that I was poison and all I would do by staying would be to infect everyone else with it, he told me never to come home again and that he would consider me dead to him"  
  
Frank was shaking his head "Steven, I never knew"  
  
"You never bothered to ask either I bet"  
  
"No I didn't, and for that I'm truly sorry" sighed Frank.  
  
"By the way did you enjoy your stay in Rikers, not exactly the Ritz is it?" asked Steven.  
  
Frank shook his head "You really need to ask" he sighed.  
  
"Didn't think so" answered Steven with a dry smile on his face.  
  
"That was my world, or what my world had become before I found Anna again, I had to make you experience my world, go through what I went through, feel the utter hopelessness of it all, I suppose I wanted to bring you down just to prove to myself that I could"  
  
"Pretty drastic way of doing it, why didn't you just shoot me, and what did the girl do to deserve such a horrible death?" questioned Frank.  
  
"I can't excuse what I did to Karen, I lost it completely there, and yes I do feel guilty and will take that guilt with me to my grave"  
  
The conversation continued until both were satisfied with the answers being given.  
  
"It's okay Frank, I don't hate you anymore, I've had long enough led in this bed to realise that" changing the subject he added "I never knew you had twins bro', girls huh? bet they're a handful?"  
  
Franks face lit up at the mention of his daughters. "They're beautiful, just like their Mom"  
  
He kept on pushing Steven for the answers he needed.  
  
"Steven, don't change the subject on me, how long have you known the cancer was terminal?"  
  
"About a year, I don't have that long left now, I came to terms with it a long time ago, my stupid pride was what pushed me into wanting my revenge on you for Anna's death, but now I know you weren't to blame, she played us both pretty damn well didn't she?  
  
"I suppose she did" answered Frank "but I don't think she meant to, she was a troubled soul who just didn't know which way to turn, she didn't deserve do die how she did, there's not a day goes by when I don't think of her and what I could have done more for her, the image of her bloodsoaked body will be in my memory forever"  
  
"Frank I need to ask something of you, I've paid my debt to you now, I broke your fall willingly, one way or another I was going to die and I knew at the very last minute that I couldn't let you die along with me, you're a very lucky man Frank, you have a beautiful family and everything to live for, be careful with it and protect it, if I've done one thing for you it's show you just how delicate things are and how easily they can be broken, but can you forgive me?"  
  
"Yes you have Steven, and yes I didn't think I could imagine myself saying this but I do forgive you I'm just sorry that it had to come to this"  
  
Steven took a deep breath before asking his brother for the one thing he needed above everything else.  
  
"Will you let Anna come to me after I die Frank, will you bury me with her so she's not alone any more, I couldn't go to my grave with the thought that she's still alone." he sobbed " After all that I've found out especially about the baby, and I believe it was my baby she was carrying, can you find it in your heart to let me be with the woman that I still love and the child that I was never destined to get the chance to be a father to" pleaded Steven.  
  
Frank could hardly bring himself to speak, his throat was tight, his eyes stinging with tears as he knew this was one request he could not deny. Steven had truly loved Anna.  
  
"Yes, I'll make sure I put the family together, you'll all be together at last"  
  
"Thankyou"  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
All agreed the timing could have been better, but it was just one of those things. They say one is born for every one that passes away, just the way of the world.  
  
As Alex brought her son into the big wide world, Steven Rosen was leaving it, after finally finding peace. Bridges between the two brothers had been re-built and they finally could say they understood the other.  
  
Frank Donovan stood at the graveside of his brother and his family, free from the guilt that had plagued him for years, safe in the knowledge that Anna was finally with the man she loved and Steven was with the family that was rightly his.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
U.C. Building.  
  
The team waited with bated breath, they hoped they hadn't gone over the top with the decorations.  
  
Footsteps could be heard making their way up the stairs to the office where they all huddled in anticipation.  
  
The footsteps stilled as their leader turned to look at them.  
  
"Good morning" smiled Donovan "It's good to be back"  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
